Dolores Umbridge und die Dementoren
by WanderingAlbatros
Summary: Eine kleine Szene aus DH. Wie hat Dolores Umbridge es eigentlich geschafft, bewußtlos in einem Raum voller Dementoren ihre Seele zu behalten - wenn sie je eine hatte?


Harry Potter gehört mir, mir allein, und ich mache tonnenweise Kohle damit! Har, har har! He, wer sind Sie denn? Anwalt... Urheberrecht....Strafanzeige.....Klage....Schadenersatz? Jaja, schon gut, ich geb´s zu (grummel): Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern Jo Rowling, und ich mache auch keine Kohle damit, ich spiele nur in ihrem Sandkasten.

Zufrieden, Herr Anwalt?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STUPOR!"

Dolores Umbridges Kopf schlug mit lautem Knall auf dem Tisch auf. Sie war bewußtlos, und ihre Patronus-Katze löste sich umgehend in Luft auf.

Harry Potter und Hermine Granger befreiten inzwischen ihr Opfer von seinen Fesseln im Befragungsstuhl, während Harrys Hirsch-Patronus die sich an die Wände drückenden Dementoren beaufsichtigte. Dann verließen alle drei - der Patronus ihnen voraus - die Kammer.

Jetzt war der Weg frei für die Dementoren. Gierig näherten sie sich dem Podium, von dem sie bisher Umbridges Patronus ferngehalten hatte. An Leute, die das dunkle Mal trugen, durften sie nicht heran, das wußten sie, aber die rosa Kröte war nur eine Möchtegern-Todesserin...

Es gab keine Streitereien. Der Älteste und Ranghöchste der anwesenden Dementoren würde sie küssen, und alle würden anschließend ihren Teil abbekommen. Der Dementor schlug seine Kapuze zurück, aber niemand würdigte den grauenvollen Anblick mit Entsetzensschreien. Umbridge war bewußtlos und hatte keine Chance zur Gegenwehr.

Der Kuß wurde schnell und sauber ausgeführt. Auch die Weitergabe an die anderen Dementoren klappte wie gewohnt perfekt.

Aber dann ging etwas ganz und gar schief.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später brachen Ministeriumsbedienstete die Tür des Raumes auf und fuhren entsetzt vor dem Anblick zurück, der sich ihnen bot.

Ein gutes Dutzend Dementoren knieten - knieten? - auf dem Boden und übergaben sich unter fürchterlichen Geräuschen. Ihre Kapuzen waren zurückgefallen und gaben ihre grauenvollen Gesichter frei, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Ihnen war einfach nur furchtbar schlecht, und sie kotzten wie die Reiher.

Die Seelenbruchstücke Umbridges, merkwürdig gefärbt in einer Mischung aus kotzgrün und bonbonrosa, schwebten knapp über dem Boden in Richtung ihrer eigentlichen Besitzerin und verschwanden eines nach dem anderen wieder in ihrem Mund.

Einer der Ministeriumsbediensteten hatte die Geistesgegenwart, seinen Zauberstab auf sie zu richten und "Enervate!" zu sagen. Die anderen starrten mit offenem Mund auf die Dementoren, die immer noch am Boden kauerten. Einige würgten ebenso wie die Dementoren, und einer der jüngeren rannte raus, die Hand vor den Mund gepreßt.

Umbridge blinzelte, richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und nahm mit einem Blick ihre Umgebung in sich auf.

"Was ist hier passiert? Und wo ist das Schlammblut, das eben noch in dem Stuhl gesessen hat?"

Sämtliche Anwesenden schwiegen peinlich berührt. Nur der Mann, der sie geweckt hatte, hatte wiederum genug Geistesgegenwart.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung, wir sind eben erst dazugekommen. Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären, was hier eigentlich passiert ist. Wir dachten, Sie wüßten das."

Dolores Umbridge war ziemlich ratlos. Also befragte sie die Dementoren.  
Die hatten sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen berappelt und vor allem ihre Kapuzen wieder übergezogen, so daß niemand den schauerlichen Anblick weiter ertragen mußte. Leider waren alle Anwesenden jedoch weiter gezwungen, die rosa Kröte anzusehen. Manch einer von ihnen fragte sich, was schlimmer war.

Der älteste Dementor antwortete mit raspelnder tonloser Flüsterstimme.  
"Wir haben getan, was unsere Aufgabe ist. Aber offenbar ist unsere Gesundheit beeinträchtigt. Wir bitten um Versetzung nach Askaban."

Ganz gleich, was Umbridge versuchte, mehr brachte sie aus den Dementoren nicht heraus.

Monate später, nach dem unrühmlichen Ende Tom Riddles, wurde im Ministerium beschlossen, daß Askaban künftig nicht mehr von Dementoren bewacht werden würde. Fast zur gleichen Zeit wurde Dolores Umbridge zu einer langen Haftstrafe dort verurteilt.

Die Dementoren waren unglücklich auf ihrer neuen kleinen Insel, die unter strenger Bewachung stand. Sie wollten sich an Seelen gütlich tun, und das war ihnen hier verwehrt. Nur eine kleine Gruppe sah das anders. Sie wußten, daß Umbridge in Askaban saß, und sie wollten unter keinen Umständen dorthin zurück, solange sie da war.

Nie würden sie vergessen, wie sie sich an der rosa Kröte den Magen verdorben hatten.


End file.
